Aggressive and Confused
by Little Ms. Puppet
Summary: The day of Tamaki's birthday, Hikaru gets fed up with how much Tamaki hogs Haruhi. Aggressive and confused, he causes the whole party to fall flat on the puddles of love...or should I say fountain?
1. Chapter 1: Strange Behavior

Haruhi slipped on her shoe as she ran out of the door, still shouting her last morning goodbyes to her father. She knew she had to make something special today for Tamaki. Her senpai had done so much for her all year, and today was the day she would make up for it: Tamaki's birthday.

She already knew what she was going to get him. He asked for it every day at lunch, and much like all of his other requests, she plainly refused. She knew she had to use the school kitchen for this; otherwise her dad would get suspicious and overly protective with questions.

She passed Kyoya in the hallway leading to the old abandoned music room they used for the host club. He pushed up his glasses like he did every time he was about to say something cold or strict. "Haruhi," he began in his usual tone, "just where do you think you are going at such a time?"

She paused for a moment and turned back to him after a short thought of defense. "I-I have to turn in a late assignment…" she said, "I was supposed to turn it in yesterday, but I had some other things to do…"

"Oh, really?" he said.

"Y-yes…"

"But I seem to recall seeing you turning it in early in the morning yesterday. Am I wrong?"

Haruhi nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes well…there is something I need to change on the paper." She said. She waited for him to come up with something else clever to say.

"Smooth." He said writing something down on his clipboard and turning into the music room. "No further questions."

She sighed and went into the school-owned kitchen. She viewed the entire fancy ingredient display for a moment and admired the fine-dining products the school had displayed neatly in glass cases and refrigerators. She spread out the ingredients she needed and went to work on her box-lunch for Tamaki. It wasn't too much long later when she finished that she needed to step back and admire her work. She never understood why Tamaki wanted one so bad. It was just a bento after all.

She carried the lunch with a cloth wrapped around it. She meant to buy fancy wrapping paper before school, but forgot on her way there. She was always messing things up, but if not for that, she wouldn't be in the host club.

Haruhi made her way toward the music room. As she opened the door, she noticed something odd about the lighting in the room. She took one step in and finally realized what the boys had cooked up today. The theme for Tamaki's party was commoners.

She stopped in her steps and blinked for a moment. "Welcome!" the host club said in tune.

"Ohhh…" the twins said together, each putting an elbow on either of Haruhi's shoulders.

"Wow Haruhi," Kaoru said, "we thought you were the boss coming in for his surprise!"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. "Yea, we did all of this décor for his arrival!"

Haruhi looked at their ridiculous attire. They were all wearing raggedy clothes.

"We have games planned, too!" Hunny chimed on Mori's shoulders. "We need your help though, Haru-chan! You know more about these games than we do!"

Haruhi flinched. "G-games…?" she said as if offended. "What kind of games do you think I know most about?"

The twins snickered devilishly.

"Commoner games." Mori answered.

Haruhi looked down offended.

Kaoru laughed fiendishly, "If the boss were here he would stand up for you for sure!"

Hikaru removed his elbow from her shoulder and crossed his arms. "Well he isn't, Kaoru, so there isn't any mean to talk about him in such a way!" he said in an offended tone. Kaoru was the only one who expected this. Hikaru's odd behavior around Haruhi was getting worse and worse.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

Kaoru finally broke the silence. "Speaking of…" he began awkwardly, "when is the boss arriving?"

Kyoya stepped forward in his "poor-person" outfit. "Any moment now." He said, glancing at his watch. "We should prepare the gifts."

Boxes filled the wooden old table that was supposed to represent a commoner's eating space. "So what'd you get the boss?" Hikaru asked, still sounding annoyed from earlier.

Haruhi held up the boxed lunch. "I suppose I should give it to him at lunch." She said.

Kyoya took it from her hands. "That wont be necessary." He said, setting the gift on the table, "Tamaki's presents will all be given at the same time. All after the ladies get here to celebrate at noon. Just about lunch time, I believe."

Haruhi stared at him for a moment as if to process this.

Hikaru put an arm around his brother. "Well," he said as if satisfied, "it isn't _that_ bad. You don't have to give it to him in person…" He smirked with his head bowed down.

Kaoru gave him a concerned look. He tried talking to Hikaru about what was making him act so odd about Tamaki lately. He thought of it as jealousy. It was obvious he had feelings for Haruhi that he wasn't ready to understand, but sometimes he showed his feelings the wrong way.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly to his brother, "would you mind toning it down a bit on the…well…jealousy?"

Hikaru glared at him. "Why should I be jealous of anyone? Do you think I'm jealous of the boss?" there was a hint of anger in his voice.

At about this moment, Tamaki walked in, almost as if on queue. Hikaru's eyes widened and he realized he didn't even want Haruhi to be in the same room as Tamaki. An odd feeling of anger and envy shot through him and his teeth clenched. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder, and he simmered down a bit. "Why don't we sit and eat the first cake with him? It is his birthday after all…" Kaoru offered.

Hikaru smashed his palms against the table. "What makes you think that I'm jealous of him?" he yelled.

Everyone, even Tamaki, looked in their direction.

Kaoru gave a long and heavy sigh. "Hika—"

"Just stop talking to me!" Hikaru yelled, pushing him away. He stormed passed Tamaki, bumping shoulders with him it the process. With his head hung low, he began running down the hall.

Kaoru tried chasing him, but stopped by the door. "Hikaru…" he said softly.

Haruhi ran swiftly past him. Somehow, in her confused mind, she thought it had something to do with her.

"Be right back!" she yelled halfway out the door.

Tamaki looked slightly confused, but Kyoya put a hand on his shoulder as if to say, "Just let them go."


	2. Chapter 2: Odd Feelings

"Hikaru?" Haruhi said out of breath.

She found him when they made it to the front garden. She saw Hikaru sitting on the edge of the fountain with his face in his hands. She sat next to him but didn't say anything.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru began as if to gather his words, "I don't know how I feel…" his words drained out as if he were distracted by another train of thought.

Haruhi put her hands in her lap and looked at her shoes. "I'm sorry." She said as if everything were her fault.

Hikaru gazed up at her from his hands. "For what?" he asked. "You never make me mad…"

"I just thought…maybe you were angry at me…was it because I was late? I didn't mean to be…I was working on Tamaki's—"

"I don't want to hear anything about him!" he yelled, finally picking up his head and standing up. "I'm tired of everyone—no—I'm tired of _you_ falling all over him like he is your husband or something! You aren't his house-wife! You're his friend!" he put his head down low and clenched his fists. "Isn't that what we're all supposed to be…'friends'…?"

Haruhi stood up and tried to look at his face, but he jerked it away to keep the butterflies from flying through him.

"Hikaru…" she said softly, "I don't understand…are you mad at senpai?" she tried to sound sincere, but wasn't sure if she sounded that way on the outside. "Did he say something wrong?"

Hikaru grabbed her shoulders and shook her one good time. "Do I need to spell it out to you?" he yelled.

A strange feeling crept up Haruhi's chest—a feeling she was unsure of. It made her cheeks flush red and her eyes widen. Her words became useless and a thing of the past when Hikaru slowly drifted his hands down from her shoulders and to her hands.

"Haruhi…I don't know what to do anymore…" he said, "do you…do you love Tamaki?" he blurted this out like it was dieing to leave his lips. He looked at her straight in the eyes and waited for a response.

Haruhi's cheeks flushed into an even deeper shade of red. "Do I...what?" she asked confused. "Why would you want to know—"

"So you do?" he interrupted.

Haruhi paused, unknowing of how she felt around any of the boys she hung out with. Each one had their moments of fluttering thoughts, but most of the heart throbbing came from Hikaru or Tamaki.

Hikaru cursed and let go of her hands. "I'm sorry I asked…" he said annoyed. He turned around to leave.

"W-wait…" Haruhi stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru," she turned him around, "Please tell me why you're asking such stupid questions…" something deep down in her mind could already answer that.

Without saying a word, Hikaru placed his hand on Haruhi's face, and brushed back what little hair she had long enough to cover her eyes. "I just can't say it…" he whispered. His hand brushed the side of her ear and held onto the back of her neck.

"H-Hikaru…?" she stuttered, the butterflies building up higher.

Hikaru didn't reply. He lowered his face closer to hers, wishing he hold back the burning sensation inside of him. His lips brushed hers, but didn't completely come together before he jerked himself back, afraid of what he was about to do. "I-I'm sorry!" he said franticly.

The anxiety built up too high for him to reach, and he stepped back in a fast motion to run away, but soon realized the fountain had blocked his way. Haruhi reached for his jacket, desperate to pull him back up before he fell, but instead, she fell directly on top of him.

The cold water wasn't the only thing that surprised them when they fell in. A large storm of lust came through to them when they looked at each other. "Are you okay?" Hikaru asked bashfully and blushing wildly.

Haruhi sat up. "Yea…" she moaned, and realized how strange the current position was making her feel. Her legs were on either side of him. Their faces loomed so close, yet still far from touch. They both tried to get up multiple times, but each time failed and caused them to get closer.

Someone lifted Haruhi up from the fountain and steadied her on the ground. It was Mori, still as tall and silent as ever. Hunny peeked out on one side of him, and she soon realized the whole host club was there to invade the privacy Haruhi and Hikaru had before.


	3. Chapter 3: Regrettable Lies

They both sat in two chairs in the music room, both refusing to look at the other. Tamaki was pacing around the room with his arms flailing around and yelling some words that only he could understand.

"Would you shut up?" Hikaru finally said after what seemed like years of ranting.

Tamaki put his arms down and looked at him confused. "H-Hikaru!" he yelled with his prince-like hand motions. "I am offended by your way of words!"

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled louder. "Do you think I'm joking? I don't want to hear your annoying voice for another second!"

Tamaki stared at him oddly. Haruhi and Kaoru looked at them back and forth as the only ones who knew what was going down. "Hikaru," Tamaki said in his serious voice, "I don't know what's been up with you lately, but I will kindly ask you to stop this immediately. You seemed to of brought Haruhi into this, too, and I don't want you to bother her with this anymore!"

"I'm bothering her?" Hikaru replied angrily. "You're the one always looking over her shoulder! You hover around her like she _belongs _to you when she doesn't and I'm sick of it!"

With his face hung low, Tamaki turned around toward the door. "Thank you all for the party…" he said softly, "but I think I will go now." He walked out with an expression on his face in which nobody could read.

Hikaru stormed in the other direction, toward the dressing rooms the host club used for their costumes. He sat down on the white bench and lifted his uniform from his bag. He changed out of his commoner's attire quickly and peeked out to see if anyone was still there. Sure enough, Kaoru and Haruhi had stuck around to have a talk with him.

"Hikaru!" they both said simultaneously.

Hikaru closed the curtain again and went back inside the dressing room. Kaoru came in anyway and sat down next to him. "Do you need to talk?" he asked sincerely.

Hikaru turned away bashfully. "No…I mean…"

Haruhi came in and sat down on the other side of him.

"It's nothing." He said.

Kaoru frowned and sat back in his seat. "Hey, Haruhi," he said, "would you mind going to check on Tamaki?"

She nodded and went out for them to talk. She went down the hall and asked a group of host club-going girls if they had seen Tamaki pass by.

"Oh yes he did…" one girl said sadly. "He went into the new auditorium where the orchestra usually plays. He seemed angry about something. I tried to give him his birthday present earlier…but he just walked right past me." She turned around and overly-dramatically sobbed on her friends shoulder.

Haruhi nodded. "I'm sure he would be happy to take your gift any time…but right now he isn't feeling well, so why don't you comfort him about it later?" Haruhi smiled and the girls sighed lovingly.

"Oh! Yes Haruhi!" they all said blushing.

Haruhi turned around quickly and ran toward the double doors. When she reached them, she heard piano music playing loudly across the room. She stepped in, and the music fell silent. Tamaki was up on the auditorium stage playing the piano to himself.

"Haruhi…" he said, getting up from his seat. "I thought you were with Hikaru and Kaoru."

Haruhi walked onto the large stage and looked out at the empty chairs. "I felt like I needed to talk to you. This is my fault, senpai…"

"Don't you talk like that!" he said defensively.

"But senpai—"

"I shouldn't be so protective of you…" he interrupted, "You deserve more space." He stood up as if the conversation was over.

"B-but senpai! I don't have a problem with your protective ways..." she stepped closer, "I mean, sure it's annoying, but without it, I wouldn't have anything to keep me motivated in the day…"

Tamaki closed the piano. "Motivated, huh?" he looked up at her and smiled. "Oh how sweet! You love your daddy's over-protectiveness?" he blushed and spun around as if he weren't sane—just the way he usually was. "But wait!" he held a finger up to her face as if disappointed. "Just _why _were you and that shady twin, Hikaru, all over each other in the fountain today? You must tell daddy what went down this morning!"

Haruhi laughed nervously and turned around. "Well I guess it's about time to open those presents, huh?" she volunteered.

"Don't change the subject!" Tamaki yelled outraged. "Its daddy's birthday today and he demands information!"

"I don't know what you mean." She said straight forward. "Nothing unusual happened this morning; we just fell…that's all…"

"Don't lie, Haruhi." Tamaki pressed on.

Haruhi spun around to look at him. "What do you _think_ we were doing?" she stalled.

Tamaki blushed. "I-I don't know!" he yelled. "Something naughty…?"

Haruhi choked. She didn't know if what they attempted was "naughty" or alright. "Senpai…" she said hesitantly, "why do you care if we did anything like that in the first place?"

Tamaki stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Because I care…" he said with his head facing the floor. "I don't want you to get hurt Haruhi."

"But this is Hikaru we're talking about, right?" she said defensively. "Why would you think he would hurt me in any way? You're just as jealous as him, aren't you?"

Tamaki didn't say anything. "So you like him like that…" he gave a tired-looking smile. "I'm almost glad…My beloved Haruhi is growing up and drifting away from me so quickly…" he chuckled and put out a hand. "I'm sorry we had this argument. Let go back to the music room." He laughed and tilted his head as if to charm her.

Haruhi didn't take his hand. She just turned around to leave. "No way in hell I'm skipping down the hall with you." She said walking out.

Tamaki walked close behind her, sulking about the neglect he felt from her. The large doors opened to the host club, already serving the young women who came regularly.


End file.
